


As Long As You Love Me

by JadeDragon777



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Drinking, Bloodlust, Character Turned Into Vampire, Choking, Consensual Non-Consent, Depression, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Swearing, Temporary Character Death, Transformation, Underage Sex, Vampire Sex, Vampire Sirius Black, Vampires, Violence, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Wolfstar Hurt Fest 2020, like a lot of choking oops, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeDragon777/pseuds/JadeDragon777
Summary: After getting lost in the Forbidden Forest, Sirius Black is attacked by a crazed vampire and nearly dies. In a single night, his life is turned upside down, and he becomes the very monster who stole his humanity. Feeling alone and afraid, he turns to the only person who understands.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	As Long As You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is the first serious attempt at writing a fic I've done in a while, so I apologize if it's a little rough around the edges. Prepare for a whole lot of angst, pain, despair, and eventual love/comfort. There will be a happy-ish ending, I promise :) I'll try to upload a new chapter every week. I hope you enjoy it!

_Oh,_ _fuck._

That was Sirius Black’s first ( _ and only _ ) thought as he was suddenly flung into a nearby tree. His back slammed into its trunk with a sickening crack, sending white hot sparks of pain up his spine and through his legs. In a haze, he could feel his body slide to the ground and come to a stop at the base of the tree. The impact had knocked the breath right out of his lungs, leaving him gasping for air. Eventually, his frantic gasps grew sparse enough to allow a pained groan to escape his lips. The Gryffindor was vaguely aware of a pulsing ache emanating from his back that was quickly spreading throughout his body, though he was still relatively numb with shock. 

With his breath came an important sense of urgency. _Ok,_ Sirius thought, now lucid enough to form a plan of escape,  _ I have to get up. I have to run. I can do this. _ Cautiously, he pressed his palms against the cold dirt to his sides and pushed upwards. Unfortunately, that turned out to be a bad idea. Somehow, that basic movement had made him feel even  _ worse. _ His head spun as the ground shifted beneath him. It was twisting and turning, like a hungry pit of snakes eager to pull him in. With a defeated groan, he allowed himself to fall back against the tree. He tried to open his eyes, but found his vision was clouded by static. At least the spinning had stopped -- though it was steadily being replaced by a deep throbbing in his skull.  _ Shit,  _ he thought groggily,  _ I must have bashed my head too. _ Sirius blinked rapidly, attempting to regain his senses and hopefully identify his attacker, but his vision only darkened as his head continued to pound. 

It should be known that there is a fine line between bravery and stupidity. Most people with common sense understand this important aspect of life, but Gryffindor's seem to have an exceptionally hard time grasping the concept. In hindsight, Sirius could see that it had been decidedly more  _ stupid _ than brave to venture into the Forbidden Forest  _ alone _ .  _ In the dark. Like an idiot. _

Sure, he’d secretly explored the forest quite often with his friends, and routinely visited it every full moon to help keep an eye on Remus during his “ _ time of the month _ ”, but… it was different this time. There were no friends to protect him, and no moonlight to guide him. The forest seemed to swallow all light and sound, leaving only fleeting shadows and crushing silence. The further in he went, the more everything began to look the same, and soon enough he was completely, undoubtedly lost. 

_ Bloody git,  _ Sirius thought angrily, the image of James’s cocky smirk burning a hole in his brain. It was  _ his fault _ Sirius was lost in this creepy ass forest in the first place! If James hadn’t haughtily exclaimed  _ “I bet you wouldn’t last an hour by yourself in the forbidden forest!”  _ during a regrettably heated argument on said topic _ ,  _ he would be safe and warm in bed right now. But how could he refuse the challenge? That would be showing weakness, and it was something Sirius was not in the habit of. Besides, James didn’t need any more fuel for his ever-growing ego. So, Sirius did what any rational person would do -- he planned to survive the forest for a full night just to piss the git off.

Now, with his broken, bloodied body slumped against a tree, Sirius wished more than anything for the owner of that famous smirk to show up and save the day. He cracked open his eyes once more. His vision was still hazy, but was steadily clearing up. Hw quickly scanned his surroundings, searching for any trace of his attacker. He found nothing. Whatever it was must have gotten bored and left -- or so he thought. Just then, a tall, dark, humanoid shape melted out of the darkness and into view. With a start, he realized it was drawing nearer. The figure stalked slowly, almost lazily, towards his broken body, like a predator toying with its prey. It moved so smoothly, so gracefully, it almost appeared to be floating rather than walking. A flash of pale skin, a dash of dark hair… that was all that could be seen of his attacker. Sirius’s heart was pounding like a drum, threatening to burst from his chest at any moment. He gulped nervously, fighting hard to keep his composure. The man… no, the  _ creature _ was before him now, elegantly kneeling down to his level. It looked like a man -- and a handsome one at that -- but there was something deeply _unnatural_ about his appearance. His face was too symmetrical, his skin was too white, and most disturbingly, his eyes sported no wrinkles, yet they looked as if they had seen centuries pass before them. On top of all that, he was frighteningly still -- Sirius couldn't even tell if he was breathing. Sirius struggled to move away, to get up,  _ to run,  _ but his legs would not cooperate. Disturbingly, he found he couldn't feel them at all. 

_ Shit,  _ he thought, his blood running cold. _ I think my legs are paralyzed. _

Sirius felt his heart leap into his throat as true panic began to set in. The creature grinned with sick amusement as it watched him tremble with fear. He sensed the creature could feel his despair, and planned to enjoy it before going in for the kill. If only he had his wand! The Gryffindor couldn’t feel it’s comforting weight against his thigh -- it must have fallen from his robe pocket when he was thrown backward. Sirius glanced frantically to his left and right before finally noticing the wand’s signature dark sheen near his foot. Frustratingly, it was just out of arm’s reach. With extreme caution, he slowly inched his hand closer and closer to it, trying desperately to grab it without alerting the creature. It continued to study him; to relish the smell of sweat dripping down his forehead and the artful way his brow was furrowed in agony. Like an inversion of a Dementor, it seemed to feed off his pain and derive pleasure from it. With that lovely thought in mind, he kept going, his arm aching. Almost there, almost! He was so close! All of a sudden, he felt it - his fingertips brushed the tip of the wand! 

Just as suddenly, the creature’s right hand shot forward and wrapped around his neck, while the other plucked the wand from his fingers and promptly tossed it out of reach. Sirius let out a strained gasp. The creature was choking him. He desperately clawed at the creature’s hands, hoping to relieve the pressure. The creature’s grip only tightened, now completely cutting off his air supply. It looked on with twisted glee, cupping his face almost lovingly with its other hand. Most people, however strong or competent, would have given up by now. They would have bowed their heads and accepted their fate. But Sirius? He was a fighter, right to the bitter end. Despite his face swiftly turning a worrying shade of purple, the Gryffindor gave the creature a mischievous smirk. 

His legs may be useless, but his arms? They worked just fine.

He rapidly swung his fist toward the creature’s face, putting all his strength behind it, and clocked him square in the jaw. A loud crack rang out as the creature’s head snapped brutally to the side. Sirius gasped in a deep breath and grinned triumphantly. Strangely, it only appeared to be stunned. The power behind that punch should have been enough to knock it out, but... for now, stunned was fine. Stunned was  _ great _ , actually. Hopefully, that would buy him enough time to make a run for it. Unfortunately, he soon realized his victory was short-lived. Barely a second later, the creature snapped its head back towards Sirius, an inhuman grin stretched across its face.

“Well, well, well… we’ve got a fighter on our hands” the creature purred. Its voice was deep and slightly raspy, as if it hadn’t had water in days, but held playful, dark undertones. “I just love it when they play hard to get!”

It roughly grabbed Sirius’s jaw, forcing him to meet its eyes. They were a deep, vibrant crimson -- the color of fresh blood. They seemed to glow in the darkness, like a flame in the night. More than anything, they were hypnotic. Sirius could feel himself getting lost in them,  _ drowning in them, _ and yet he couldn’t look away. One could even describe them as beautiful, if it weren’t for the fire of murderous hunger burning just below the surface.

The fact that those horrible, enchanting eyes may be the last thing he ever saw renewed Sirius’s struggles. He writhed and shook and spat in the creature’s face as it drew nearer. The creature’s eyes darkened. Its lips curled from a playful smirk into a malicious snarl. Playtime was over.

The creature snarled and grabbed the back of Sirius’s hair. It forcefully yanked his head to the side, exposing his neck. Sirius yelped loudly, his scalp burning as knife-like stabs of pain shot through it. He felt a lone tear drip down his cheek. With a grimace, he grit his teeth in an attempt to brace himself. The creature growled and reared back its head, revealing two long, white, razor sharp fangs. Recognition flashed in Sirius’s eyes. Of course. How had he not known until now? The red eyes, supernatural strength, and now fangs. The answer was obvious.

This creature was a  _ vampire,  _ and he was its next meal.

Sirius had no time to process this revelation as the vampire instantly bit down and began to suck. Sirius moaned at the intrusion, the knife-like fangs digging into his throat painfully. The sound of his own blood rushing out of him filled his ears. He could feel his heart slowing, his breaths becoming shallower. The vampire still held onto his hair, but had loosened its grip, and was now straddling Sirius’s lap. It was like a sick perversion of a lover’s embrace -- the position was the same, but rather than giving him a hickey, the vampire was stealing his life force. He could hear it moaning with pleasure as it consumed his blood. It was getting stronger, while Sirius was growing weaker. The world started to fade, and then… he felt as if he was floating. A strange feeling overtook his body, starting near his neck and exploding in his heart. His moans of agony became moans of ecstacy. The vampire’s breath was ice cold on his neck, yet he felt so hot, as if a fire had been ignited within him. He felt so wonderful, so euphoric, so  _ aroused _ , until the vampire pulled away, taking that glorious ecstasy with him. 

Sirius just felt cold now. And tired.

He was fading fast. His hearing was muffled, his eyelids becoming heavier and falling shut. Every breath was labored and shorter than the last. There was no way around it -- he was dying. 

On the verge of death, Sirius could faintly hear a gruff voice shouting something in the distance. Right after, an intense flash of red light blinded him. Demonic screeching assaulted his ears, but the sound was quickly replaced with a disgusting splat. Whatever had exploded had gotten everywhere, even into his mouth. He gagged and tried to spit it out, but he didn’t have the strength. The last thing he felt was the putrid, metallic substance running down his throat before two huge, rough hands grabbed him and everything went dark.


End file.
